Change Management, Spencer Reid Style
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot Tag to "The Crimson King." Garcia's having trouble with the new guy, and Reid decides to talk to her.


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

Garcia tried to ignore the light tap on her office door. She knew by the knock, who stood on the other side of her lair, but she didn't want to talk to him. He tapped again, and annoyance rose up to burn inside her chest. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

"Go away, I'm busy," she shouted as her fingers flew over her beloved keyboard.

The door opened, and Spencer said. "No. I'm not going away. I want to know why you're ignoring me."

She spun around to confront him as hurt overshadowed annoyance. "I'm not ignoring you."

"Yes, you are," he stated calmly as his puppy eyes accused her. "You haven't accosted me and demanded to know every detail of my trip to Paris."

"I – um, oh god," She rose and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry, sweet cheeks. I didn't think. I was so busy trying to get used to –"

She twisted her hands together and took her seat. Reid sighed again and leaned against her desk. "I miss him, too. It's not the same around here without Derek Morgan."

"I'm over that," Garcia waved her hand. "He did the right thing for himself, and that's all that matters to me."

"Yes," Reid agreed. "He did the right thing for himself and his family, but he didn't do the right thing for you. He left, and you're here, dealing with a new SSA in training that thoroughly annoys you. Honestly, I don't see why. Luke Alvez seems to be intelligent, strong, determined, and tough. He reminds me of –"

"Don't say he reminds you of my chocolate God," Garcia hissed. "He's ordinary compared to Derek Morgan!"

"Perhaps you're right," Reid conceded. "Luke doesn't have Morgan's cocky attitude, and he doesn't tease me which – and if you tell anyone, I'll deny it – I kind of miss," Reid said as he leaned in conspiratorially.

"You don't miss it," Garcia shot back.

Reid shrugged. "The point is, that they are two different people. I know you said that you'd hate anyone that took Morgan's place, but I don't believe it. I think you like Alvez, and this is your way of hiding it because you think it's disloyalty to Derek."

Garcia opened her mouth, closed it then smacked his arm. "I hate that you're right."

Reid smirked at her. "I can tell you're not too upset because that love tap lacked a little power."

Garcia's eyebrows went into her hair. "Watch it!"

"All I am saying is that Morgan is still in our lives. He may not be here every day, but I know without asking anyone that you've been to see him, Savannah and Hank at least once a week since he left."

Garcia looked him directly in the eyes. "So what if I have, gorgeous gray matter."

"Nothing," Reid assured her with his hands held out as if to ask surrender. "Has Morgan built an addition onto the house?"

"Why should he?"

"Because he must need an extra room for all the toys, clothes and various other gifts you've showered on Hank."

He saw the color wash over her face and for a moment considered running, but then she relaxed and began to laugh. "I hate profilers."

"That's not profiling," Reid said with a huge smile. "I'm simply drawing on my observations of your behavior with Henry and Michael. I was able to hypothesize after calculating the odds, the chance of a significant change in behavior toward Hank is ninety-six point eight five percent against."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Thank God you never change. I can always count on you."

"Thank you."

She sat back in her chair. "I understand what you're trying to say. I guess I do feel as though I'm replacing Derek in my life."

"You're not," Reid disagreed. "You're simply expanding the parameters of your social networking matrix."

"I love it when you show off your large vocabulary."

It was Reid's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm just saying that friends are good."

She took his hand and squeezed it tight. "Yes, they are good. Thank you for being my friend and telling me to get it together."

"I'm not saying it'll be easy, although I think you're trying much too hard not to like Alvez."

Color rose again in her cheeks. "How would you know? You haven't seen us interact.

"Rossi told me about your phone conversation with Alvez. Something about sex shops and BDSM. He said he could tell you were biting your tongue against your natural inclination to flirt or make some smart, yet hilarious remark."

"Spencer," she began, and he took a step back from her desk. "I was trying to be professional with the new guy."

"If you say so," Reid said at the risk of her wrath. "Just know that we all miss the old Garcia, and we hope she makes an appearance, soon."

Garcia relaxed again. "I'm sorry, Reid. I know I haven't been myself. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course," and this time he initiated the hug. "I care about you, Garcia. I want you to be happy."

"I am," she grinned. "I have a super hot boyfriend who adores me. What does Mr. Blandness have, a girl name Roxy? I'll bet she's a hairdresser from the Bronx or a secretary for some sleazy lawyer. I'll bet she's a bleached blond with the IQ of a lizard and the libido of a rabbit."

Spencer listened to her and tried not to laugh. He also tried desperately not to think about the look on Garica's face when she finally met Roxy. He'd had a long conversation with Alvez on the jet from Arizona and had learned all about the female that loved him.

"Hey, Reid."

He realized he'd missed something. He covered by coughing into his hand. "Sorry, I was thinking about Paris." He lied smoothly.

"And I've been totally insensitive," Garcia said unhappily. "Do you forgive me."

"Of course I do."

"Now," she settled back. "Tell me all about your trip. I want details."

Reid laughed. "There's not much to tell, except that mom's favorite part was the Louvre. She loved the food and all the beautiful places to see. She remembered all of it and told me everything we did while we flew home. I think she even forgot to be afraid of flying, or maybe that's a happy side-effect of her Alzheimer's. If it is, then I'm thrilled."

"I hope so, baby cakes. It makes me happy to see you so relaxed."

"Thank you."

"Now, why don't you go back to work. I know you're busy trying to play catch up after your vacation. I don't want to be the one that gets you in trouble with Hotch because you're in here when you should be working."

"I can't work if you're unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy."

He simply stared at her for several second. "Alright," she admitted. "I suppose I am unhappy, but I promise I will attempt to pull myself out of my funk and find a way to deal with Luke Alvez."

"That's all I can ask for now."

She stood, and hugged him once again. "Thank you for being such a great friend."

"You're welcome."


End file.
